tinyonestransportservicefandomcom-20200214-history
T.O.T.S. - Tiny Ones Transport Service Wiki/Rules
Attention! This article is based on the The Lion Guard Wiki counterpart. This page defines all the rules that administrators and members of the wiki have to adhere. General Rules #'Threatening, bullying, or any form of harassment towards another is not tolerated.' Doing so will result in a block and a report to FANDOM Staff if necessary. #'Do not discriminate.' Do not discriminate other users based on their religion, political affiliation, sexual preference, or anything else. It is strongly recommended that users do not discuss these topics as these may cause distress. #'Make sure to use proper grammar.' Your articles must be coherent and encyclopedic. #'Do not vandalize.' This includes, but is not limited to: spam, nonsense edits, removing good quality content, and blanking pages. If you would like to practice editing, use the sandbox. #'Do not use profanity.' Many users and readers may be sensitive to profanity. Censoring of words (such as "f***") even when used as an expletive, is also prohibited. #'Do not add or link to content that is inappropriate for younger readers and contributors.' This includes, but is not limited to sexually/graphically explicit images and/or videos. #'You must be 13 years or older to join this wiki.' If you are under the age limit, you will be reported to FANDOM Staff, and your account will be disabled. Any user who is underage or claims to be underage will not be blocked or banned since all underage users will be dealt with by FANDOM Staff, not by the administrators. #'Do not issue warnings unless you are an admin.' Administrators are the only users who can issue official warnings. You are free to message other users and tell them to stop doing something, but do not use any of the warning templates. #'Do not impersonate other users by using multiple accounts.' This is known as , and is a serious offense. Users that are caught doing this will have all of their accounts blocked indefinitely. However, multiple accounts are allowed as long as they are not used for deceit, and should clearly state which user originally owns them. #'Do not post your or someone else's personal information.'This includes your/someone else’s address, phone number, password, or credit card number. These are for your own personal safety. #'Do not remove content from your message wall.' Unless you are moving it to an archive, do not remove anything from your talk page. This is so that administrators can easily check to see the status of a situation or your warning count. #'Do not bring drama to or from other communities. '''If the drama does not concern , then keep it off the wiki. #'Do not start/bait drama or troll maliciously.' Unnecessary drama is not allowed here. Do not start drama or fights for the sake of it, and do not troll other users with the intent of creating drama. #'Do not add content that is unrelated to T.O.T.S..' This includes fan-made content or anything not related to T.O.T.S.. This is not Wikipedia. #'Do not intentionally insert false information.' All content must be confirmed by the show or any of the production staff. #'Do not link to illegal content.' We do not condone linking to websites that contain illegal content - this includes pirate/torrent websites such as KissCartoon or The Pirate Bay. #'Do not start edit wars or talk about edit warring.' Instead, message the user that is undoing your edit so that you can both come to an agreement. #'Do not pose as a moderator if you are not one.' This is known as mini-modding. #'Assume good faith'. #Do not undo an administrator's edit without a valid reason. #'List your sources for future episodes'. Fan run sites, such as Wikipedia, Facebook groups, YouTube, or IMDb are not official sources, and all have had incorrect information in the past. Please stick to official sites, such as zap2it, the Disney Junior official channel or Disney Press. Editing *'Only link an article the first time it appears per section.' For example, in the "Plot" section of an episode article, "Pip" might appear dozens of times - only the first time he is mentioned should be a link to his article. *'Do not edit just for the sake of editing.''' This is known as edit farming. Perfecting the structure of sentences and paragraphs and correcting spelling and punctuation errors is one thing, but do not edit pages just to change one word into a another word which means the same thing, however many times it is used on that page. Images * When you add images to an article, be sure they are of high quality (e.g., not pixelated). PNG files are preferred, though we do allow other file formats on the Wiki. *For image galleries, we should be able to see most of the character, or at the very least, most of their head. *Try to not overload galleries, such as a character or an episode gallery, with lots of images. If a gallery, especially a character gallery, becomes image-heavy, it should be split into sub-galleries separated by episodes (i.e. Freddy/Gallery/Panda Excess.) Miscellaneous images will be left on the main gallery. *Avoid posting potato captures (not meaning the picture showing potatoes from any media and real potatoes) taken with a camera such as a TV or a computer as they tend to be low quality. If there is such photo on the wiki, mark the file with and have someone post a better version over the potato capture. *Each image in a gallery must be unique (i.e. no similar images with slight differences.) *Name all images properly. Do not name an image "jehdvbhegd*YWbnsbb.jpg", "Snapshot0004.png", "hqdefault.jpg", "Capture 005.PNG" or simliar. Such filenames like these will be renamed. Name your image something like this "Pip_and_Freddy.png" or similar. If you are the administrator or a content moderator and came up with a proper filename of the subject, feel free to rename them otherwise ask an admin to do it for you. Category:Help